1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board that reduces electro-magnetic noise that is emitted to an outside.
2. Background Art
Generally, electronic devices, such as smart phones, tablet PCs and the like, are required to have higher operating frequencies, broadband, multiband, etc. in order to be more functional and smaller and transmit more data faster.
As the electronic devices have higher operating frequencies and become smaller, electromagnetic noise such as EMI (electromagnetic interference) can be generated between electronic devices or between internal modules or parts. The electromagnetic noise can cause the electronic devices to malfunction.
Korean Patent Publication 2010-0071435 (laid open on Jul. 3, 2012) disclosed an electromagnetic band-gap structure with an active element, a semiconductor chip having the same, and a method of manufacturing the same.